


Pride

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wings of Hellfire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Laylah Is New Here Please Be Nice To Her, Not Very Many Tags, PINKIE SWEAR, Pre-Winchesters (Supernatural), Wings, Women Being Awesome, but worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Laylah is the angel of motherhood, but she will become so much more...





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Laylah is a real angel from mythology, but as far as I know she's not in the show. This is a little headcanon I had, and decided to post it before continuing Something Wicked This Way Comes. ;)

### Pride

Spinning, shifting, the colors flew past, a whirlwind of pain. He whimpered, closing his eyes again to stop the dizziness sweeping over him. His wings trembled as he attempted to unfurl them.

“Cas?”

He turned towards the voice, slitting his eyes to see a blurred figure crouched in front of him.

“Gabriel.” He choked through cracked lips.

“Cas, what happened?” Gabriel’s outline grew sharper as Castiel’s vision slowly returned.

“Luci caught Balthazar and I playing a prank on Michael.”

A smile tugged the archangel’s mouth.

“What did you do?”

“We… we stole fire ants on our last trip to Earth, and hid them in his nest.” Castiel ducked his head, wincing as it jostled his bruised wings.

The faint smile had disappeared, and Gabriel looked the fledgling up and down, his brow furrowed. Castiel shrank back, his tiny midnight wings raised to cover himself from further assault.

“Lucifer did this to you?” Gabriel snarled. Grace sparked from amber orbs; a golden fire erupted behind him as three pairs of wings manifested.

“N-no.” The fledgling trembled before the power and fury, curling into a protective ball. Too late, Gabriel realized his mistake. He lowered his massive wings, reaching down to touch the small shoulder within the feathery mass.

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m proud of you.”

A wide blue eye met his through the feathers.

“But I _disobeyed. _We’re not meant to interfere with the beings of Earth. I defied Father. I was right to be punished.” Tears welled, tracking through the dried blood.__

__

__“You’re a fledgling for Dad’s Sake! You’re _supposed to _play, and laugh, and fly around - not be beaten by older angels for a harmless prank!” Gabriel’s sun-colored wings rose again, and Grace flashed. Castiel blinked as his wounds rapidly vanished.___ _

_____ _

He uncurled from the protection of his wings, and timidly sat up. “W-what are you going to do?”

_____ _

“Well, first of all, where’s Balthazar?” The area where they crouched was clear of any fledglings at the moment. They were at Heaven’s boundary, which was strictly forbidden to those without a mission. Gabriel had no mission, but loved to walk along the border, gazing down at the Earth. Who would dare defy an archangel?

_____ _

A snap of wings. Gabriel looked up, hoping to see the missing fledgling, but it was a different angel that alighted before them.

_____ _

“Laylah.” He inclined his head respectfully.

_____ _

“Gabriel.” She flicked her pure white wings, tucking them behind her back. Confusion clouded her features when she saw Castiel huddled at his feet. “Why is this fledgling at the boundary? You know that’s forbidden.”

_____ _

Laylah was one of the only lesser angels who dared speak to Gabriel with such an insubordinate tone. The protector of childbirth, the archangel knew that her fierce personality masked a compassionate heart.

_____ _

“Cas and I were just taking a little trip.”

_____ _

She folded her arms. “To do _what, _exactly?”__

_______ _ _ _

Castiel stood up. “I was going to create a new creature, and Gabriel was my chaperone. I wasn’t paying attention and missed the boundary. It’s my fault, Laylah. I’m sorry.” He flapped his wings shyly.

_______ _ _ _

“I see.” She looked down at him. “And what creature were you going to make?” A gentle smile tugged her lips.

_______ _ _ _

His face brightened and he took her hand. They spread their wings and leapt off the edge, gliding through the air until their feet touched earth.

_______ _ _ _

Gabriel followed close behind, praying to Dad that Castiel had a good imagination.

_______ _ _ _

Laylah took a step back to allow the young fledgling to work, glancing back at Gabriel.

_______ _ _ _

The fledgling closed his eyes, and drew upon the power of creation, drawing it out with his Grace. A shimmer of gold appeared, growing larger until it enveloped Castiel in its radiance, dancing around him. Slowly it took shape before him.

_______ _ _ _

The form grew two pairs of legs and a slim tail; fur sprouted, short and golden. Huge paws with razor claws became apparent, and round ears topped the head. An upside-down triangle of a nose came last, and the form lay motionless on the sun-dappled plain.

_______ _ _ _

“Awaken,” Castiel prompted gently, and Laylah gasped.

_______ _ _ _

Wise amber eyes met hers, the same hue as Gabriel’s.

_______ _ _ _

“What…what is it?” she murmured, holding its gaze.

_______ _ _ _

“She’s a mother. A hunter.” The creature flexed its muscles and stood. “A lioness.”

_______ _ _ _

Laylah watched, spellbound, as it returned her stare, judging. The sinuous tail switched restlessly. Laylah bowed her head in respect.

_______ _ _ _

A heartbeat passed before the lioness did the same. After all, each of them had motherhood ingrained in their very being.

_______ _ _ _

Gabriel stared at the fledgling in wonder. Castiel would do great things one day.

_______ _ _ _

The lioness threw back her head and roared.

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope enjoyed this installment!  
> Feedback is very much welcome.


End file.
